I loved you more than him
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Minho loves Newt but Thomas also loves Newt, so when Minho kisses Newt at the bowling alley, Thomas is heartbroken. Who will be there to make him feel better? Minewt, Newmas, slight Trenda. Rated T for angst. COMPLETED.


Minho's PoV:

**"I'm...not well," Newt said. **_No, _Minho thought. _No, you're perfectly well, you're fine, you just don't wanna come with us. _That was what he wanted to say, and he wanted to punch someone, one of those shuck Cranks, but he didn't. He loved Newt, had loved him for two years, loved him in every cell of his body. **"Honestly, I appreciate you buggin' shanks coming for me. I mean it. But this is where it bloody ends. This is where you turn around and walk back out that door and head for your Berg and fly away. Do you understand me?"**

**"No, Newt, I don't understand,"** Minho responded. **"We risked our necks to come to this place and you're our friend and we're taking you home. You wanna whine and cry while you go crazy, that's fine. But you're gonna do it with us, not with these shuck Cranks."**

**"I **_**a****m **_**a Crank, Minho! I _am_ a Crank!"** Newt yelled.** "Why can't you get that through your bloody head? If you had the Flare and knew what you were about to go through, would you want your friends to stand around and watch? Huh? Would you want that?"**

Minho didn't have an answer for that; as hard as he tried, he couldn't come up with something to say in response to that. So he did something else.

He kissed Newt.

He stepped forward, took Newt's face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips, putting all the emotions and especially love that he had felt for Newt for the past two years into the kiss. Newt gasped against his lips and wrapped his arms around Minho's waist, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Minho couldn't think of anything then but the way Newt was kissing him, as if he wanted to take him right then and there, in that bowling alley with their friends watching. Newt slipped his tongue inside Minho's mouth and massaged it against his own and Minho moaned, he removed his hands from around Newt's neck and ran his hands up the blonde's shirt. "Minho," Newt gasped then, pulling away from him and looking at him questioningly. "What...Why did you do that, Minho?"

A lump formed in his throat and his vision blurred with tears. But no, he would not cry. Especially not here. "Because I love you, Newt." His voice broke. "I've loved you since the Maze, since before you were with Alby, I loved you more than him! I love you." He lowered his voice at the end and focused on not bawling like a shuck two year old.

Tears were sliding down Newt's face, too, and he stepped forward and grabbed Minho's hand. "I love you," Newt told him, and Minho smiled, feeling a sudden burst of happiness.

"Come back with us, Newt," Minho begged. "Please. For me. Come home."

Newt smiled. "I am home," he said and went in for another kiss.

* * *

Thomas' PoV:

He couldn't believe it.

When Minho kissed Newt, it was like his world was ending. In that moment he felt a pang of hope that Newt might pull away, but he didn't, he kissed back, and Thomas felt such a strong rush of sadness that he stumbled backwards. Brenda was watching him, concerned, but Thomas wasn't paying attention to her. Newt. _His Newt_, who he had loved since he'd first come out of that cold, dark lift.

Newt was his.

Or rather Newt was _supposed_ to be his, because Newt was sticking his tongue down Minho's throat at that moment. When they finally stopped kissing, Newt said, "What...Why did you do that, Minho?"

"Because I love you, Newt," Minho answered. "I've loved you since the Maze, since before you were with Alby, I loved you more than him! I love you."

_Please don't say it back_, Thomas pleaded in his mind. _Please, Newt._ But he knew he was wrong even before Newt answered. "I love you," Newt echoed.

Thomas' heart broke, shattered into a million pieces. He felt hot, salty tears slipping down his face and he took a step backward. "Thomas!" Brenda exclaimed as Minho and Newt started kissing again. "What's wrong - are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Newt...I didn't think..." That was all he was able to get out. The tears were coming faster now, and he sank down into a chair.

"You're in love with one of them, aren't you?" Brenda realized. "Newt?"

Thomas looked up at her in surprise. "How...how did you know?"

She smiled. "Because you didn't start crying until Newt said he loved Minho," she answered.

"You're really smart, you know that?" She laughed and Thomas wiped his eyes on his sleeve before Newt and Minho bothered to stop kissing and see him crying.

"I know," Brenda said, and her smile made him feel just a little bit better.


End file.
